The Three Promises
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Fairy-tales promise three things. The promise of the defeat of villainy, to fall in love with a prince, and to live happily ever after. This is the story of how Alexandria Kent watched the villain almost win, fell in love with nothing like a prince, and as for happily ever after, you'll just have to read and find out.{Sherlock/OC}
1. Chapter 1

_"Once Upon a Time..."_

_That's how all fairy-tales start. "Once Upon a Time in a far off land..."_

_They say that they're just a story for children, to entertain them to get them to fall asleep when bedtime rolls around. But to me...fairy-tales give you so much more then that, they give you a promise. A promise of a defeat of the villainy, the love of a prince, and of course the happily ever after. This promise can't be broken, it's eternal much like how I'd imagine love is. _

_Because even in death love lives on. _

_Because even in death I still love him. _

_This is the story of how,_

_The villain almost won. _

_I fell in love with anything but a prince_

_And as for my happily ever after? _

_You'll just have to read on to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

_There Lived a Girl_

* * *

"You adjusting well, deary?"

I turned to my aunt and grinned.

"Auntie, I am doing better." I smiled reassuringly as I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Much better." I whispered.

At my words she pulled me into a tight embrace and I returned it with a great warmth.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to bunk here?" I asked my aunt hesitantly as I pulled away with a throat clear and a smile.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Alexandria, dear you know you are always welcome here with me. I was planning to rent 221A out anyway, but with your arrival there is no need now." She gave me an off smile and I had to chuckle.

"Auntie, you've always been way to kind, but now I'm a bit worried." i joked. "Is something wrong with the flat? Haunted or something?" I teased as I went to dash up the stairs towards my new abode.

"No, no of course not!"

I opened the door and saw lavender walls paint the sitting room which was decorated with a three cushion couch and a leather recliner that looked very comfortable. I put my purse on the coat hanger by the door as well as my jacket and saw my aunt staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Does this suit you? I know it's a bit small, but I thought since it's just you that this would be alright."

I grinned as I hugged her tightly.

"It's perfect, it's like a royal flat, just for me." I winked at her. She chuckled at my choice of words.

"Still love the fairy-tales I see." I smirked.

"Never stopped, my life is a fairy-tale." I smiled sadly. "I'm glad the story didn't end." I trailed off as she looked at me with sympathy. I cleared my throat and smirked again as I crossed my arms playfully.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's wrong with the flat?" My tone was light and fun and she smiled sheepishly.

"It's not the flat, love, it's more..."

" ..." came a deep baritone voice from downstairs.

"The people that reside here..." she finished as she ushered me to come with her. "You might as well meet them now. Just be warned that my one tenant, I love like my own son, but he's a bit..."

"Eccentric? Weird? Bonkers?" I tried with a shrug and a half smile.

"Oh...you'll see. Oh! But you'll love his flatmate, he's wonderful, that John is."

I followed after her curious about my new neighbors. What was so wrong with these tenants of hers. I bit my lip trying to hide my grin. A mystery. A genre I love almost as much fairy-tales.

" ." boomed the voice again.

My aunt just walked right in as I saw the gold plate with an engraved 221B and smiled in childish delight at the prospect of meeting these neighbors of mine. It was if a story was about to begin.

And I do love a good story.

Upon entering, I noticed several things. One, the flat was very unkempt but in an organized way. Two, a large smiley face was plastered on the wall with yellow spray paint. And three, the smell of burning chemicals filled the air.

"What did you want Sherlock?"

"Where did John go? I acquired his assistance about an hour ago."

My aunt sighed in an exasperated yet fond way.

"He left for his date...remember?"

Sherlock, as that appeared to be his name, blinked at her twice before looking confused.

"With that Sarah girl?" my aunt reminded him.

"Oh, yes the one who we rescued from the tramway about a month ago. How dull." He remarked with a sneer.

"Now, I can't complete this experiment. What an utter waste."

"I can help." I offered as I approached his set-up of his presumed experiment.

His eyes scanned me, confused at my appearance.

"Oh Sherlock, this is my god-daughter Alexandria Kent. She has taken the flat upstairs above John. Isn't it nice." She grinned a bit to widely.

I stuck out my hand with a smirk.

"Pleasure!"

He saw my hand sticking out and knowingly ignored it as his eyes pierced into mine.

"Or not so much pleasure." I chuckled nervously. "Well like I offered before I could help you, with your experiment, you said you needed an assistant."

"Dear, do you think.."

I cut my aunt off with a smile.

"Auntie why don't you finish unpacking my bags for me, while I help my neighbor here with his experiment."

She nodded but before she left held up her finger.

"Just this once deary, I'm not your housekeeper."

I smiled gratefully as she exited and breathed a sigh of relief. I looked back up towards Sherlock and saw he was still staring at me.

"Sooo, how can I be of service?" I grinned.

He mumbled something under his breath and I frowned.

"M'sorry didn't hear that." I laughed.

"You were sick." I raised my eyebrow but that did nothing to pause his words. "Not just sick, very sick, you had cancer. By the looks of it, it almost was terminal but against all odds you survived the chemo hence terminating your cancer instead of you." his words were neither kind nor crude just stated in an almost factual robotic kind of way, he continued. "Your mother was suffocating you back home, worried that you were too fragile and sick still even though you've been clear for months. You needed to get away, so you moved her with your godmother, a friend of the families obviously as you are not related to Mrs. Hudson by blood. Your father is out of the picture, a drug addict? No an alcoholic, he refuses rehab so your mother left him about 2 years ago, right about the time you got sick I'd imagine. So, without any other living family, as you are an only child, you choose here. London. Baker Street. With your godmother, Mrs. Hudson." He finishes.

I stare at him my mouth agape, flapping open and closed in awe.

"Let me guess, I'm the most rude, insensitive, asshole, of a man you've ever encountered, and so you will say..." He waits for me to say a phrase he thinks will come out of my mouth.

"Amazing." I breathe. He turns to me in shock.

"Fantastic, how...how did you know?" I approach him excitedly.

He bites his lip before speaking as his eyes come in contact with mine again.

"Your hair its relatively short, it could have been a personal choice for your own vanity, but you are also very pale, sickly pale, as you have not regained the full nutrients yet for proper skin pigmentation. You are living here with your godmother, instead of your own blood family which suggests family problems or the fact that you were sick as more of a suffocation. Mrs. Hudson became concerned with you asking to assist me, and the way you handle it suggests you deal with that on more or less a daily basis. And your father, well...that was more of a guess." His lips quirked up in a smug smile.

I chuckled in amazement.

"Brilliant."

"Yes."

"But you missed one thing...my mum didn't leave my dad. He left us." I say softly with a hint of sadness. "Couldn't handle my diagnosis, drove his alcoholism to an incline."

"Ahh." He groaned in frustration. "There's always something!"

I crossed my arms and grinned.

"So are you a detective then?" I said in almost glee. He was about to speak but I cut him off excitedly.

"Ahh, but no! That'd be too simple, for a man such as yourself." He raised his eyebrow in slight amusement.

"You're a..." I stared at him for a few moments trying to observe him and what he could be potentially. I was stumped and about to give up, before a man barged in. He was quite handsome with grey hair.

"Sherlock, I need you on this one."

"Did you text John?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

"What is it?"

"You're favorite double homicide."

I snapped my fingers and grinned.

"You're a consulting detective, as he is clearly from Scotland Yard and you are helping him solve a case."

The man turned to me in shock and he looked at Sherlock in confusion.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"She's Mrs. Hudson's god-daughter, sharpen your mind Lestrade. Where too?"

Lestrade handed him a piece of paper with the address.

"Because I know you'll only follow on your own."

"Smart man, there may be some brain cells in that head of yours left. I'm on it, meet you there."

"Thanks Sherlock." he left quickly with a small wave towards me and I watched as Sherlock grabbed a dark blue scarf and a long coat.

"So, a case then." I stated nonchalantly as I rocked on my heels.

"Yes." he finished tying his scarf around his neck.

"I like mysteries..." I trailed off looking around the room, feigning innocence.

He looked at me sighed.

"Would you...like to come with?"

"God, yes!" I ran to grab my coat and was down the stairs in less than 30 seconds, out the door where Sherlock had hailed a cab.

"Finally some excitement!" I smiled happily, as I realized this was the first exciting thing I had done in two years.

My story had indeed begun.

* * *

**This popped in my head, going to go with it. **

**(I do not know anything about cancer, besides common knowledge. Or anything else, will obviously research if need free to PM me about anything to do with it as well!)**

**I also do not own anything but my OC, Alexandria Rose Kent. Warning, this story might be sad. Or it might not be. Not quite sure yet. I will attempt to keep Sherlock as in-character as possible. **

**This takes place right before "The Great Game" and will follow the series pretty completely, with maybe some minor changes or additions as all fanfics do. :)**

**{Side-note, I loved The Empty Hearse and Sign Of Three. Feel free to fangirl with me(:} **


	3. Chapter 3

_Who Used To Be Very Sick_

* * *

I was nearly giddy as we stepped onto the crime scene. I felt awkward though, people had died in a most terrible way and yet here I was excited by the thrill of it? I tucked my smile away and saw from the corner of my eye that Sherlock was practically beaming with joy. I smiled to myself, maybe I wasn't alone in this feeling, this indescribable feeling that made me feel alive.

And maybe that was the point though, as I had almost died not too long ago.

I shook the depressing thoughts from my head as we approached the infamous police tape. There stood a woman about a few years older then me, frowning at the sight of us.

"And who's this? I'm sorry did he pick you up on the street?" She asked me, as she glared at Sherlock.

I frowned at the attitude and clear dislike she showed towards him.

"I am Alex," I say politely,"And no he did not pick me up on the street. I am his new neighbor, and I'd appreciate it if you could tone down your obvious dislike for him, as it is not very becoming of you." I smirked as she sneered at me.

"Why should I? He's a freak, a complete.." she was cut off as a man chimed in.

"Psychopath, a complete and utter psychopath." I saw Sherlock's jaw clench and I felt anger arise in my blood.

"The only loons, I see are you two." I snarled in anger.

Sherlock smirked as I raced ahead and followed after me with a quickness.

"They're horrible." I remarked. "What horrible horrible people."

"You didn't have to do that."

I turned to him and frowned.

"Of course I did, they called you a freak and a psychopath."

"Yes. I was there. Once again Anderson forgot that I am a high functioning sociopath." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I smiled sadly.

"I don't think your a sociopath." I mumbled. This man thought he was sociopathic? I instantly felt a sort of sadness for him, not pity but empathy. I realized we may have more in common than I originally thought.

He didn't say anything and I continued to follow him to the scene of the crime. On approaching, there was a man a few years older than Sherlock it seemed waiting for him, or us I should restate.

"John." was all the greeting he gave to the man, who had light hair and a pair of lovely blue eyes that held a sort of unusual warmth.

The man, who I presumed to be John, turned to me and smiled.

"And who is this?"

Sherlock peered at him quickly and sighed.

"John meet Alexandria Kent, Alexandria John Watson." He immediately went to work as John shook my hand with a smile.

"Pleasure!" I say enthusiastically. "I'm your new neighbor, up in 221A. I'm 's god-daughter and I'll be staying at Baker Street."

"Lovely, well I hope Sherlock didn't drag you here by a leash."

I grin and bite my lip as I can't help but let a laugh escape.

"No, in fact I asked to come." John raised his eyebrow in slight amusement as he took in my excitement.

"I like mysteries." I say simply. "Almost as much as I like fairy-tales."

John nods in an amused way and I finally turn to pay attention to the bodies. My eyes widen in shock as I take in the sight of them. They've been stabbed multiple times and blood is everywhere and pooled around them. Their eyes are lifeless and their bodies pale as a corpse would be. Definitely dead then. I start to feel a sick tightening in my gut. It's one thing to read about murders, it's another thing to experience them.

I shake my head as I refuse to let this opportunity go to waste. After all, I did ask to come. I close my eyes and then let out a breath and focused. My eyes drifted over the body and out of the corner of my eye I see Sherlock going over the bodies with a small magnifying glass. I can't help but smile as I see his eyes bright with joy and filled with life as he observes the bodies.

"So what have you got Sherlock?"

I turn and see Lestrade hands in pockets looking at Sherlock expectantly.

"I have about...mmm..nine ideas..."

He turns the magnifying glass one way and frowns.

"Okay four..."

I approach the body and crouch down and scan the body. I blush and look up Lestrade with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I should have probably asked."

"No...if I let him I might as well let you." He gestured with his hand to continue.

Sherlock watches intrigued as I scan the body again as my teeth dig into my bottom lip in concentration. I lean over the face and notice that the mouth of the dead woman is slightly ajar.

"What do you notice?"

I blush slightly.

"Nothing, I thought something but it's silly."

"Nothing is silly in deduction, you can't do worse than John." I hear John huff and hold back a giggle. " So please do tell."

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Well, the mouth is slightly ajar and it kind of looks...suspicious." Sherlock is on the verge of an eye roll and I continue," Like something isn't right."

"Yes I noticed that as well...hmm John she may be better then you." he gave a smile towards John and John faked the smile back to him.

In a flash his hands are carefully prying the mouth open.

"I need something to grab this with." Lestrade provides a long clamp and John moves closer to my side as he watches as Sherlock pulls out a note, a wet salivated note...but nevertheless a note.

"Neat." I whisper.

Sherlock's eyes meet mine and I blush once again as he gives a quick quirk of the lips.

"Yes. Neat indeed."

He opens it up and his eyes flicker over the words that are written on it.

"Well, what does it say?" prompts Lestrade.

He flips it to face us and I read the note with shock.

**_You Deserved This_**

"So this person's karma sucked." I mumbled.

"She deserved this." he muttered to himself ignoring me. "What could she have done that would make her deserve death."

I look to the other body, a man's and my eyes light up just as Sherlock's do.

"Affair." we both shout in realization.

Sherlock turns to me and I look away as John and Lestrade stare at us in a mixture of amusement and shock.

"There's bloody two of them." says Lestrade with a crooked grin.

I blush at all the attention.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not that clever. I just put two and two together."

Sherlock spins on his heel to face Lestrade.

"Right...have you ID'd the woman and the man."

"Yeah Rachel Fuller and Samuel Olson."

"Well, you better go and arrest ."

"Right! Thank's Sherlock, John," he turns to me and gives me a kind smile. "and Alexandria."

"Please call me Alex!" I shout after him. I then turn to the boys and let out a puff of air and laugh.

"Oh my God...that...that..was exciting." I grin.

John smiles at my almost child-like persona.

Sherlock turns to me clearly unamused.

"This was less than a 6. I can't believe I disrupted my experiment for this." he huffed and started walking away as John and I ran after him to catch up.

"He always so sad that he solved the case." I joked as John let out a laugh.

"I think he's just a bit sore that you solved it too."

I frowned.

"Not to mention, this wasn't the most exciting case he's done. Like he said this would be less than a six."

I laughed and shook my head.

"He's quite the mystery himself." I found myself saying.

John turned to me and chuckled.

"But I do remember you saying you liked mysteries."

I grinned.

"I do, although mysteries seem to be apart of my life. I'd much rather live a fairy-tale life. You know? Face off against the villain, fall in love with a prince, and live happily ever after, and all that jazz." I say fondly.

"Well, when you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield." he smirked. "I don't think you'll get much of a fairy-tale in this story."

"Who knows, it could be a mixture...a mystery fairy-tale." I say with a laugh.

John laughs too and before we open the door back on Baker Street after a comfortable silence in the cab, John turns to me with a confused look on his face.

"You said mystery seems to be apart of your life...why do you say that?" he questioned.

I smile sadly.

"I had cancer." I admit. "I guess you could say it's been a mystery if i would live, and thankfully it turned out that way." I chuckled softly. "Mystery solved."

John was about to say something before Sherlock cut him off.

"Ms. Kent..."

I turned and patiently waited for him to finish.

"Goodnight."

I smiled slowly and it turned into a grin.

"Night Sherlock."

I watched as he retired to his flat and John shook his head in amazement.

"He doesn't like people, Sherlock Holmes doesn't like anyone...yet he said goodnight to you." He paused and looked at me with a crooked smile. "So why you?"

"Another mystery, maybe?"

John smiled and licked his lip.

"Oh yes, definitely a mystery. "

"Night John."

He laughed.

"Night Alex."

* * *

**And now prepare for a time skip to "The Great Game" Events. **

**Thanks to any reviews, favorites, and follows I have gotten or will now receive! **


	4. Chapter 4

_She Was Beautiful And Kind_

A couple months had passed and I found myself accompanying more and more cases with Sherlock and John. It was like living in a mystery novel, deducing and observing, finding killers or crime-doers, and then going out for dinner after the case was solved. John and Detective Inspector Lestrade ( as I learned his title officially now) watched me with growing wonder and awe. I never truly understood why they were so amused with my observations or thoughts. They were no where near Sherlock's level of intellect, as he would tell me on a constant basis.

"A sound theory, Miss Kent, but you missed the crucial piece of evidence."

or the most compliment I would ever hear escape his lips,

"Mmmm, you're not wrong."

But being right never truly was my agenda. I was merely happy for the opportunity to attend the crime scenes, much less give a theory or an idea. I was no consulting detective.

But I wasn't obtuse either.

"You're looking lovely today." remarked John as I popped in before I left to go do some shopping.

My short black pixie hair was starting to get longer and my blue doe eyes were painted lightly with some eyeliner and mascara. I was dressed in white leggings and a long black jumper, with knee high black boots. Grabbing my purse I smiled as I ran over to kiss him on the cheek before I left.

"Thanks, John. I'm going out today, so you know got to look decent."

"You always look beautiful." he said with a playful smirk.

"Oh John! See you later. Watch over Sherlock, he seems a bit...bored." I said trying to find the right word.

"Yeah, will do. See you."

I waved and went off to do some shopping. A few hours later and nothing caught my eye, and if it did, it was no where in my budget. My phone rang and I answered it as I exited the shop I was in, empty handed.

"Miss Kent, I highly suggest you get into the black car to your right." replied the voice through my phone as I answered it.

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough, the car please, Miss Kent."

After reluctantly stepping into the car and heading to what appeared to be a deserted parking garage there stood a man with a suit, precariously leaning on his umbrella. A tight thin lipped smile appeared on his face.

"Erm, hello." I said nervously. "You...wanted to see me."

"Yes. Miss Kent, what is your relationship to Sherlock Holmes."

I blinked a few times and then narrowed my eyes carefully. My heart rate started to increase as I started to slightly panic thinking he was out to hurt Sherlock.

"We're merely neighbors." I lied.

He smiled tightly as he gave a small chuckle.

"Miss Kent, lying does not work out well for those who try to do so right in front of me. So, I will let you answer again. What is your relationship, with Sherlock?"

I bit my lip and felt as my heart rate sky rocketed.

"We are neighbors, but I also help him with cases sometimes. I guess you could say we're friends." I smiled brightly and I watched as he let out a bitter smirking laugh.

"Sherlock Holmes doesn't have any friends. He has enemies."

"Like yourself?" I retorted back.

"To him, yes. Although I only have his best interests at heart."

"Who are you."

"An interested party." he said simply.

"That doesn't answer my question. You say you care about him yet, you say he has no friends and it sounds to me as if you think poorly of him. Why am I here."

"I have an offer."

"Whatever you are offering you can take it back, I don't want it."

"Such loyalty." he said in a mocking way. " Alexandria Kent, in remission for lung cancer. Almost died 9 months ago, but the chemo suddenly began working and you beat the cancer. How wonderful. Too bad your father couldn't celebrate with you, as he's somewhere wandering the streets intoxicated beyond imagine."

My fists clench and I felt tears spring to my eyes. One slid down my cheek as I sighed.

"Yes, I'm in remission and my father is an alcoholic. It doesn't define me now, this is my life. If he doesn't want to be in it that is his choice. It's a sad choice, but it's not mine to make. And as for whatever offer you are going to make once again, I will not take it. I don't betray my friends. As you supplied earlier, "Such. Loyalty." I said pausing between the two words for emphasis.

His eyebrows raised in an amused manner and his tight smile graced his face once again.

"Very well, I am sorry I bothered you Miss Kent, do give Sherlock my best."

"And who should I say from?"

He gave a smirk, an all too familiar smirk.

"His dear, dear older brother."

I watched as he walked away swinging his umbrella. The black car pulled up behind me and I got back in and tried to fathom what had just happened.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver.

"Baker Street, please."

"Sherlock." I said once I walked into his flat. He was perched like an owl on his chair, hands steepled under his chin, eyes closed. Clearly in his, "mind palace" as he likes to refer to it as. I smiled fondly and cleared my throat.

"Sherly."

His eyes snapped open.

"Do not call me that."

"Your older brother gives his best to you." I say nonchalantly.

He sighed, obviously extremely agitated.

"Did you take it?"

I frowned.

"Take what?"

"The money to spy on me." he said with a snort.

I shook my head.

"So that's what he wanted, I told him to not even tell me the offer I wasn't going to betray you. Then he proceeded to tell me my life story, which I suppose should have...clued...me in..." I paused realizing the obvious signs that they were related.

He waved his hand in a dismissing matter.

"Don't fret, John didn't know he was my brother either."

"Kidnapped too?"

"My brother has an obvious love for the dramatic." He sighed. "Always the dramatics."

"A phone call would have sufficed." I agreed. "So he's clearly in a position of power and authority, what does he do?"

"He has a minor position in the British government, which is completely false."

"Oh-we'-"

"He is the British Government."

"Of course." I moan as I collapse on the couch.

"Where's John?"

"Sarah's I presume...I...upset him."

I peered over at him and saw his confusion.

"How so." I sat up and gave him my full attention.

"I may have insulted his blog."

I laughed and tried to hide my smile.

"Well usually, when you insult people that does tend to upset them." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, well he insulted me first! Saying how I was ignorant and about my lack of knowledge about the solar system. What does it matter!" He reminded me so much of a little kid throwing a tantrum.

He walked over to the window as Auntie walked in and saw that John was gone.

"It's awfully nippy out there, I hope he brought his jacket. You know Sherlock you should try and be more kind to John."

I watched as he completely ignored my aunt who brought in a basket of laundry and set it down on John's chair.

"Isn't it hateful Mrs. Hudson...the quietness."

My aunt exited the flat shaking her head at Sherlock's antics. Turning back to him, I got up to stand next to him.

"You know, your brother said you don't have any friends."

"I don't." he replied matter of factly.

"Sherl-"

My thought was cut off as an explosion threw us both to the ground.

* * *

**Short chapter, hope you enjoyed Alex's encounter with Mycroft. I always love writing Mycroft. **

**Now I won't go in depth with the great game, I mostly want to start heading into Moriarty and that. I don't know when the "romance" will start happening but it won't happen for awhile I think. I see so many fanfics where it's like BAM INSTANT ATTRACTION. But, they need to get to know each other more first. go through some hard stuff ;)**

**Thanks for all reviews and follows. You guys rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

_And Loved By Many_

John had arrived within the hour. He rushed inside the flat, clearly out of breath.

"Sherlock! Alex!"

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, as I was in John's staring up at Mycroft as he tried to explain a case he might have had for Sherlock. John walked over to us, looking somewhat confused.

"Gas Leak." reported Sherlock at the confused John.

"We're fine, John. Just had a bit of excitement." I coughed a laugh. "How was Sarah's?"

"Fine, fine." said John as he subconsciously rubbed his lower back.

"Ahh the couch was it."

"Don't be silly brother it was the lilo." interjected Mycroft with his thin smile. "Now brother, about the case."

"Sorry, I am busy Mycroft. I am not at your beck and call." He sniffed as he got up and grabbed his violin from the corner.

"Busy? You've been bored out of your mind Sherlock for the past week!" cried John.

"The wall has taken a bit of a beating." I mumbled as I peered over at the 3 bullet holes in the wall.

"Fine! I'll send my best man on it, for details. Now if you would excuse me."

He began to play "God Save the Queen" in a horrible fashion as Mycroft left with a distasteful frown. I stuck my tongue out at him as he left, which left John amused.

"So who's your best man?' he asked casually to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled widely as he looked at John.

John frowned and sighed,

"Bollocks."

After John left, I began to cough. I felt as if my lungs were seizing up. Sherlock looked over to me and saw that I was struggling to breathe. He quickly moved over to me and helped me sit up.

"Your lungs are seizing up...you need an ambulance." he mumbled without any trace of a break in his usual stony facade. He quickly dialed the emergency number as I struggled to remain conscious as I was losing oxygen fast.

No, I can't be sick again. I had just gotten better.

My life had just started to be something, more than hospitals and surgeries.

"Stay with me, Alexandria." he seemed to whisper, or maybe he was shouting. I felt my eyes struggle to remain open as coughing seemed to be my only way of getting in any air.

A fairy tale maybe...

"Alexandria."

Sherlock.

"Good news, Miss Kent!" Doctor Whelms said enthusiastically. "Your lungs look down right healthy! It seems it was just a bit of an asthma attack. It seems you have developed it, which doesn't shock me. I'm going to recommend rest for about 2 weeks, prescribe an inhaler for you, and anytime you feel out of breath, use it. Understood?"

"Crystal." I said hoarsely as my throat was still a mess from all the coughing.

"I want you here, overnight, just to make sure. Then you're free to return home."

"Awesome." I muttered weakly with a smile.

"Your friend is here want me to send him in?"

"Yes, please!" I instantly perked up. It must be John or Sherlock.

In walked John with a small black teddy bear, with white circles around it's eyes. I smiled in glee as he handed me the bear.

"For you, Princess Alex." he teased.

I hugged the bear, feeling like a child again. I grinned at John.

"Thank you Sir John." I made a bow like motion.

We began to laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"How're you?" he asked carefully.

I smiled at his politeness. I knew he just wanted to make sure I was still not sick.

"My cancer is still gone. I'm wonderful, I just developed asthma."

He gave my hand a good squeeze.

"That's great Alex. Well great you are still clear, that is."

"Where's Sherlock?" I asked as I hugged my bear closer.

"He's on a case. Actually I'm supposed to be helping him. It's pretty dire, its a bomber, they strapped some poor woman to a bomb and gave Sherlock three days to solve a case, and if he doesn't..." John looked away and let out a huge breath.

"Kaboom." I said softly, frowning

"Go help him John. I'll be home tomorrow. Just have auntie pick me up, around noon. "

He kisses me on the cheek as he strokes my hand.

"Get some sleep, doctor's orders."

"Yes, Doctor Watson." I wink as he laughs before making his way out to rejoin Sherlock.

I hope Sherlock can solve this case.

And who is this bomber?

I laid back down and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I was released, and Auntie picked me up and we headed back to the flat.

"Now, you must stay and rest no leaving your flat."

"Auntie, I'm fine. I've got my inhaler see?" I held it up and she shook her head firmly.

"No cases with Sherlock. Go upstairs and rest. I'l be down here doing, the laundry for you. No arguing!" She said as she pointed to my flat. Huffing I went upstairs, and once inside I sat down onto my chair, grabbed my favorite book, and opened to the first page."

"Hello Grimm fairy tales, I guess it's just you and me for the next two weeks."

And I was sadly right.

The days passed slowly. I couldn't visit Sherlock and John for long they were away on cases most of the time. All linked to the bomber, supposedly. I didn't know much, as they were constantly out of the flat, or Sherlock was in case mode, or his mind palace. John was stressed as it is between work at the clinic and solving these cases, plus I knew these were bothering him. People's lives were at stake. It didn't seem to bother Sherlock, but I knew beneath that facade, that he was also worried.

More days passed and soon the unthinkable happened.

A woman was killed.

A poor blind old woman was shot because she tried to describe his voice.

I was sitting in 221B with a cup of tea, barely paying attention before Sherlock shook me out of my trance with his next words.

"Heroes, don't exist John, and if they did I wouldn't be one of them."

John was angry that Sherlock seemed to not care. I put my tea down and turned to Sherlock.

"Then if you're not a hero then what are you?" I asked curiously.

He turned to me with cold calculating eyes.

"Nothing good."

"I don't believe that." I said calmly.

"You should, now if we can get back to the main issue."

I closed my eyes and sighed, getting up I left with a quick goodbye peck to John. I headed to my bed where I snuggled into the blankets and pillows and fell into a dream like state, where it seemed I was Alice, but I was in nothing like Wonderland.

Blood.

Sickness.

Death.

John dead.

Auntie dead.

Mum dead.

Sherlock dead.

Everyone, I loved dead. Surrounded by blood.

Me.

Dead.

Laughter, a sick twisted laughter.

Bomb.

Kaboom.

I gasped awake, looking at my clock I saw it was only 4:30. I tried to calm my breathing as I discovered I was drenched in sweat. I headed to my kitchen to find Sherlock laying on my couch, in mind palace mode it seemed.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" I asked tiredly.

His eyes blinked open and he took in my disheveled sweaty appearance.

"You had a nightmare." he states with a look in his eyes, I just can't quite place.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried." he said a little too quickly.

I smiled weakly.

"Course not."

I made tea and we sat in the silence comfortably, sipping our hot tea. After he was done, he bade me goodnight and I headed back to sleep, where I didn't dream nor did I have a nightmare.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I've been MIA, it's been a little rough lately with my anxiety and panic disorder acting up. Plus I've been sick and homework, and college stuff!**

**Decided my major for sure! **

**Film Production and Studies, with a Minor in Creative Writing. :) **

**YAY! **

**Your reviews keep me going. I'll try and update more. **


End file.
